Something borrowed
by THGHPforever14
Summary: Hermione Granger went missing three years ago. Now, Ginny Weasley is getting married and bumps into an old friend in the bridal shop. One-shot, Draco/Hermione, Ginny/Harry


**Hey, so this is just a little one shot that probably isn't very good but I thought that you might enjoy it :) Please read, review, and favourite... you know you want to! **

**P.S: Sorry if there are any grammer and spelling mistakes I finished this really quickly so I could post it before I went out! x :)**

* * *

**17****th**** August 1999**

Harry Potter watched as his best friend continued to pack her stuff, throwing odd items into the many suitcases and bags that surrounded her.  
"You don't have to go Hermione" Harry tried to reason but she just shook her head

"I do, I have to go back and see if I can bring their memories back. Now I know the counter-charm it should be easy" she said, stuffing her final lot of clothes into a black suitcase. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair

"Well then, at least let me come with you?"

Hermione looked at her friend and smiled in thanks "I really appreciate that Harry, but you have a life here that you can't leave. Plus, I'll be back within a few months after I've restored their memories" she picked up two of her suitcases and Harry helped her with her hand luggage, then Hermione took one last look at her room in the Burrow before walking out of the door. She would miss this place, the Weasley's included, but she missed her parents more.

Harry drove her to the airport and then said goodbye.

"You can still change your mind Hermione" he commented but Hermione just grinned before kissing his cheek

"I'll be back in a few weeks" she promised before turning around and walking over to board the plane.

* * *

**15****th**** May 2003**

Harry Potter ran a hand through his already messy hair just as he had done nearly four years before when his best friend Hermione had left, claiming she would be back in a few weeks.

She still hadn't returned.

The Weasley's had been very disappointed that Harry hadn't managed to get Hermione to stay, especially Ron. He had been seeing Hermione for a few months before she left but then she said that she would be going away so they would have to break up. Ron had accepted this, knowing that when she got back they would get together again.  
But she hadn't come back for four years so his hopes were falling rapidly.

At the minute, Ginny Weasley and her family were bustling around the Burrow ready to go shopping for Ginny's wedding dress. Harry had proposed a year after Hermione's absence; stating that they should stop worrying about Hermione and get on with their lives. The Weasley's had all agreed, except Ron who had refuse to believe that Hermione wasn't coming back.

Luna Lovegood, Ginny's maid of honour, had arrived seconds ago; going to the bridal shop with Ginny and Mrs Weasley so they could all help pick out a dress. Mrs Weasley was in tears before they could even get out of the door and Ginny was so happy Harry was beginning to think someone had placed a cheering charm on her.

At half past eleven, Mrs Weasley, Ginny, and Luna had left the Burrow and were now heading towards a muggle bridal shop in London Ginny had spotted and liked.

Stepping into The Leaky Cauldron, Ginny decided she wanted to go straight to the bridal shop so she could spend as much time as she wanted picking out her dress and matching accessories. Luna had obliged, also wanting to go early so that when Ginny was finished they could pick out her maid of honour dress. Mrs Weasley was just overcome with tears about the fact that her baby girl was getting married in just a few months.

Walking through muggle London was always a thrill for Ginny. She loved looking at all the strange gadgets the muggles seemed to be constantly attached to, and peering into all the shop windows to see the shopkeepers selling make up and clothes instead of quills and potions. She wanted to go into a shop called_ Boots_ and buy some ruby red lipstick she had had her eye on for a while, now she was getting married, she could buy it and wear it on her wedding day.

Luna was being her dreamy self, cocking her head to one side as she looked in the shop windows with a fixated smile on her face. She never seemed to be unhappy that girl? Even when she was locked in the dungeons at Malfoy Manor she still seemed as radiant as the sun.

Mrs Weasley, always being rather frightened of the muggles, latched onto her daughters arm as Ginny led the trio down the pavement so they could reach the bridal shop. When they finally arrived it looked breathtakingly beautiful with its gorgeous dresses in the window and the shop itself gleaming bright white against the greyish tinged buildings beside it. The shop was simply called _Pearl's _and Ginny knew that the person that ran the bridal shop was called Pearl Pearson; a middle aged lady that was in love with the idea of love. She wasn't married, neither did she have any children; she just seemed to love the idea of helping people get ready for the big day and Ginny though that was beautiful.

Ginny grinned at the shop before dragging her mother inside, she waved at Pearl when she saw her talking to another costumer, Pearl waved back and the raven haired woman beside her turned around to see who had distracted her conversation; as she turned, her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my goodness" the raven haired woman said. She looked quick young, around the same age as Ginny, with a slightly squashed face and long black hair that fell straight down her back. She looked familiar but from where, Ginny couldn't remember. That was until she spoke again;

"Well I never, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood" the woman said, smiling slightly at the group of ladies in front of her. They peered at her in confusion, not placing how she could know them. She noted their confusion and chuckled to herself before;

"It's me, Pansy Parkinson; from school"

Ginny and Luna's mouths fell open, as did Mrs Weasley's. Pansy Parkinson, pureblood Pansy Parkinson, was in a muggle bridal shop; obviously buying something by the look of the many dresses that were scattered around her. She laughed at their faces.

"Close your mouths, you'll catch flies" she joked as she stood up to go and greet them. She was just about to reach them when an exasperated groan erupted from around the corner and a figure appeared.

"God Pansy, I can't find the right dress. This one definitely isn't right" the lady said to Pansy, gesturing to the figure hugging dress that she was now wearing. It was pale cream with long sleeves and a high collar, the back buttons were pearls and the train was about five metres long, in other words, it was perfect.

Apparently, Pansy and the mystery girl didn't think so.

Pansy's face scrunched up as she scanned the dress with her eyes "No it's not right, your mother's wearing cream isn't she?"

The girl nodded before going to return to her changing area, she was stopped before she could go any further.  
"Yes?" she asked, spinning around to see who had stopped her.

"I was wondering if..." Mrs Weasley stopped as the girls eyes widened; they seemed to be both stuck into some sort of trance as they looked at each other intently. Then the girl managed to choke out;

"Molly"

Mrs Weasley's eyes widened before she pulled the mystery girl into a huge bear hug.

"It is you" she cried, tears threatening to pour down her face.

Ginny's face contorted into confusion as she looked around the room at everyone. Her mother was hugging a complete stranger, telling her that '_it is you', _not that Ginny knew who _you_ was. Luna was like her normal self, gracefully wandering around the shop as she picked at different coloured dresses, taking them off the rail and measuring them against herself before shaking her head and moving onto the next. Pansy Parkinson, however, looked extremely smug; as if she knew something Ginny didn't and was taking a complete thrill out of that trait. She face then stretched into a huge grin as Molly Weasley pulled away and kissed the woman's cheek motherly.

Then she turned around to reveal the brunette bride to Ginny. Her mouth fell open again as she took in the wavy curls, chocolate brown eyes, and slightly rosy cheeks of her old friend Hermione Granger.

"Hermione" Ginny spluttered and Hermione nodded before smiling awkwardly. Luna had looked up at the name Hermione and was now rushing towards Hermione, her face beaming and her arms extended. Hermione engulfed her into a hug as she reached her.

"Oh my god Hermione, I thought you were gone forever" Luna said before drawing away.

"Me too for a bit" she replied before turning to Mrs Weasley "You wanted to ask me something Molly?"

"Well yes, I was going to ask if Ginny could try on that dress. She's been dreaming about it for a long time"

Hermione grinned at her redheaded second mother before nodding "Of course, it's all wrong for me anyway. I'll just get changed and then we can catch up whilst me and Pans continue to look for the perfect dress"

"We better hurry; I want to be ready for lunch. Blaise said we're meeting him in the Leaky Cauldron and that lunch is on him"

"Well I never turn down free lunch, let's get a move on" Hermione said before disappearing around the corner to get ready.

Whilst she was gone a faint buzzing sound filled the shop. Pansy jumped before fumbling around in an expensive looking leather bag. She pulled out a strange looking thing that looked slightly like the thing Hermione had taught them all to use; the feletone, only it was smaller and flipped open.

Pansy did the honours and pressed a button.  
"HELLO" she yelled down the receiver just as Hermione walked back into the main part of the store.

"You don't have to shout down the phone Pansy" Hermione muttered, chuckling under her breath as she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.

"Hello" Pansy tried again in a voice barely audible and Hermione giggled

"Just speak normally" she advised and Pansy nodded before trying for the third time

"Hello"

Shouting could be heard from the other side of the phone and Hermione laughed.

"Hermione is that you, where are you?" the voice yelled and Pansy chuckled before handing the phone to Hermione

"I think it's for you" she said sarcastically before standing up to browse for dresses. Hermione continued with her phone call as Mrs Weasley bustled Ginny into the changing room to try on the beautiful dress.

"For the last time darling, you don't have to shout down the phone"

Silence,

"I'll be out very shortly; I'm still trying to find the right dress"

More silence,

"Um, I care about what I look like, it's my wedding day"

A few chuckles from Hermione before;

"Well, tell her I'll see her in a few minutes then"

More chuckles from Hermione,

"Okay bye, I love you too... Well I wouldn't say I love you more than Crookshanks... Okay bye"

She flipped her phone back down and put it into her bag.

Just as Ginny appeared from out of the changing room looking remarkable in the dress Hermione had formerly tried on. It had looked good on Hermione but it looked absolutely stunning on Ginny.

Mrs Weasley was crying again.

"Oh Ginny, you'll look so beautiful, Harry is going to be a lucky man"

Hermione smiled at her second mother's words. She was happy that Harry had taken her advice and stayed with Ginny. They were a very charming couple.

"Eek, I've found it Mione, I've found your perfect dress" a sudden squeal erupted from behind them and Hermione turned to see Pansy holding a beautiful snowy white thin strapped dress, with a full skirt and a long train that trailed out behind it, the neckline hung low but was concealed slightly but a strip of sliver ribbon. It really was a princess gown.

"Oh my" Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Mrs Weasley said at the same time; looking at the beautiful dress, Ginny slightly envious.

"Oh my" a new voice sounded and everyone spun around to see a tall willowy girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes stood in the doorway. Her emerald green trench coat buttoned up high to her chin and her black heels clacking as she walked over to Hermione before engulfing her in a hug.

"Daphne, you came"

"Of course darling, I couldn't leave my best friend alone whilst she was finding her wedding dress"

Pansy coughed "Um hello Daphne, I'm here you knob. Or am I now invisible"

"Perhaps" Daphne merely shrugged before taking the dress from Pansy's hands and holding it up to Hermione "Perfect Mione, Draco will drop dead"

The whole shop went silent as Daphne's words and she peered around quizzically "What?" she asked, perplexed at her friends sudden tenseness. That was when she spotted the Weasley's and Luna.

"Did I say Draco? I meant, Marco?"

Pansy face-palmed as Daphne tried to worm her way out of her little mistake, Ginny and Luna's mouths were opening and closing, no words coming out; Mrs Weasley had just resulted in sitting down and taking deep breaths in and out whilst she muttered something about Ron and Hermione being a perfect couple; Hermione seemed the only normal one, trying to keep her calm and collected personality as her new and old friends peered at her in both pity and shock. Daphne looked apologetic.  
"Whoops" she managed to mumble and that seemed to set everyone else off, like a trigger of a gun.

"Are you mad Hermione? Is Greengrass telling the truth? Are you marrying Malfoy?"

"Well..."

"How could you do this Hermione? We thought that you were in Australia with your parents when really you were off getting to know Malfoy"

"I did..."

"What about Ron Hermione? He has been waiting for you ever since you left and now that you've come back he's going to have to accept that you're not only engaged, but you're engaged to Malfoy!"

"Ron has noth..."

"SILENCE" Pansy Parkinson yelled "Can't you see Hermione is trying to answer your dumb questions but you won't let her get a word in. And you call yourself her friends"

"You should be ashamed of yourselves, you should be congratulating Hermione; not putting her down" Daphne added, taking her friends arm and leading her over to the chairs so she could sit down.

Ginny, Luna, and Molly all looked at each other guiltily, they had overreacted slightly. I mean, I know it was a shock finding out that your best friend was marrying you old school enemy but they should've still been polite to her.

"Sorry Hermione" Luna finally said, crouching down in front of her friend and smiling at her. Hermione nodded before smiling back.  
"I'm sorry too; I should've sent you letters and not been so secretive"

"It wasn't your fault" Ginny added, sitting down next to Luna and taking Hermione's hands in hers.

"It was; I left telling Harry that I would be back in a few weeks and I ended up coming back in a few years. I was just having such a good time with my parents and... Draco that I seemed to forget that I had already had a family back home"

"Don't worry Hermione, we're happy if you're happy" Mrs Weasley commented, patting Hermione on the shoulder in a loving gesture. The six women sat in silence for a few minutes until the door opened again and a middle aged woman with dark brown hair and silvery grey eyes walked in, she stopped when she saw who surrounded her future daughter in law.

Molly Weasley stood up and raised an eyebrow at the brunette before scowling.

The brunette walked forward and smiled at Hermione before returning Molly's scowl.  
"Molly Weasley" she spat as if the words were poison in her mouth

"Narcissa Malfoy" Molly replied, her words sounding exactly the same.

Narcissa smirked at the redhead's feistiness "My, my, my, I never thought you would be the one to let your daughter buy a wedding dress"

"Well, I never thought you would be the one to let your son marry a muggleborn, aren't they too inferior for you?" Molly retorted and Narcissa glared.  
"Things have changed" she seethed

"So it seems" Molly hissed back.

Narcissa's glare deepened before her eyes softened and a smile graced her face "Congratulations for your daughter" she said finally

"The same to your son and Hermione" Molly said, her mouth also stretching into a smile. Then she held out her hand to Narcissa who took in hesitantly. Once Narcissa had hold of Molly's hand, Molly shook it.

"Hello, I'm Molly Weasley. My daughter is getting married in a few months"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at the redhead, immediately twigging what she was getting at

"Narcissa Malfoy; that is my future daughter in law over there"

"She is beautiful" Molly commented

"As is your daughter" Narcissa replied

"Your son is very lucky" Molly said

"As is your future son in law" Narcissa said, her face now positively glowing in happiness.

The two older women then resulted in starting a conversation about wedding planning whilst the younger ladies talking about make-up and boys and clothes. Hermione tried on the dress and it was perfect so they bought it. Ginny purchased the pale cream dress she had tried on first time and both Narcissa and Molly had commented on the pair, saying they both looked gorgeous.

Luna and Pansy had finally gotten what they came for, Luna landing herself with a beautiful midnight blue strapless dress that flowed out from her bust to just above her knees.

Pansy had taken a different approach and both she and Daphne had floor length burgundy gowns and pretty diamond tiaras for accessories.

At the end of the day, the seven females had returned to the Leaky Cauldron, their arms laden with shopping bags, and had surprised Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Gregory Goyle quite a lot. None of the Slytherin's had expected Hermione and her wedding party to meet up with her old school friends and actually gotten along with them for nearly two hours without a fight breaking out.

At half past two, Molly told Narcissa, Hermione, and the Slytherin's that she, Ginny, and Luna had to be on their way before saying goodbye to the group and apparating back to The Burrow.

Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley's went ballistic when the trio arrived back home and they all demanded to know where they had been. When Luna had simple said that they had had lunch with a bunch of Slytherin's they didn't believe her, her being Luna and all.

That was until the next day there was a knock at the door, which Ron opened, to reveal none other than Hermione Granger herself clinging onto the arm of her fiancé Draco Malfoy. Ron had passed out in the doorway, Harry had been upset that Hermione hadn't told him sooner but then got over it; just happy she was back. The rest of the Weasley's had not been quite as lenient but had changed their minds quickly at Mrs Weasley's stern glare.

At the end of the day Hermione told them the day of her wedding and, to the Weasley's misfortune, confirmed that it was the same day as Ginny and Harry's. She wished them both luck and they did the same.

Hermione was just about to leave when Ginny had grabbed her arm, pulling her back into the Burrow and up into her room. The minute she entered, Ginny pushed a small box into her arms. Hermione opened it to reveal a beautiful pearl necklace. She gasped when she recognised it.

"But Ginny, this is your coming of age present?" Hermione said, confused as to why Ginny was giving her this.

"I know, but I was looking up some muggle superstitions and one was about needing something borrowed, and this came to mind for you"

Hermione looked at the gift in awe before shaking her head.

"I can't accept this Ginny; it's too precious to you"

But Ginny crossed her arms stubbornly, refusing to take it back "No, I want you to use it, plus, it's only to borrow"

Hermione thanked Ginny before pulling up her sleeve and unclasping a pretty charm bracelet from around her wrist.

"Then you must take this" she said, placing it in front of Ginny. Ginny shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'm wearing Aunt Muriel's tiara anyway" she said dismissively but Hermione didn't drop the matter.

"Oh well, that can be your old thing. I'm wearing the Black's family tiara as well. Please wear the bracelet, then we'll have something to remember each other by on our wedding day, it'll be like we're both there, at each other's wedding; even though we can't be"

Ginny smiled at her friend before thanking her and placing the bracelet onto her desk. Hermione pointed at it before leaving;

"Plus, I'll be around tomorrow to give you the blue charm that goes on it; then you'll have the blue thing as well"

Ginny grinned before leading Hermione out of her room and down the stairs to where Draco and Harry seemed to actually be having a civil conversation, I mean, they were still calling each other Malfoy and Potter but at least they were talking without fighting.

Draco and Hermione said goodbye to the Weasley's before leaving the house, telling them that they would come back after the wedding.

And they did.

* * *

**13****th**** January 2026**

Ginny Potter, formerly Ginny Weasley, smiled at her twenty two year old daughter as she dressed her in her beautiful white gown. Aunt Muriel's tiara was already placed on her head as she stood in the mirror, smiling at her mother as it reflected off the glass.

When she was finished Ginny spun her daughter around and kissed her powdered cheek softly.

"I'm scared mum" Lily said to Ginny, as Ginny gazed into her daughter's bottle green eyes, the ones that she had inherited from her father and her grandmother before that. Ginny sighed and stroked her daughter's forehead softly.

"There is nothing to be afraid of darling" Ginny said "Just think that in the next few hours you will be Mrs Lily Hampton"

"But what if I fall down the aisle, or trip on my train, or cough in the middle of the service" Lily worried

"Then just carry on as if it hasn't happened, nobody will laugh at you. They are all here to see you become happy and get married to your true love"

Ginny walked away from her daughter before returning shortly after with a small box, she opened it to reveal a pearl necklace. She took it out of the box and fastened it around her daughter's neck.  
"This will bring you luck and happiness; I gave it to your Aunt Hermione to wear on her wedding day after I hadn't seen her for four years, and after she had worn it, she came back to see our family everyday afterwards. Her daughter even married Albus" Ginny smiled as she remembered her own son's wedding to Hermione's daughter Morgana, then she continued "This necklace brings families together, I don't know how but it does. So don't be afraid, just think about the power this necklace has"

So Lily Potter wore the necklace down the aisle and married her true love that day without any mistakes or embarrassing moments, and when she had to say goodbye to her parents she did it without any tears or sadness.

Over in the corner of the reception Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were having a friendly conversation, yes not civil, friendly. And they were even calling each other by their first name. Now that proves that the necklace really does bring families together.

* * *

**So did you like it? I know the ending is a bit weird but I didn't know how to end it... anyway, if you like it then review and favourite. Also, if you liked my writing then please check out some of my other one-shots and stories :)**

**THGHPforever14**


End file.
